Pinkolol16
Pinkolol16 is a member of YTR. She is the second girl to have joined YTR, the first being Fawn. She is a co-leader of the group. About Pinkolol16 Pinkolol16 has been a member of YTR since late February 2013. She first started out before that on the YTR Xat chat. She has been a very respected member in YTR. One interesting fact about her is that she's Australian. She did have a horrible past back at Sonic News Network (explained here) but that is what lead her to YTR. As of November 2013 however, she is back at Sonic News Network. In YTR currently, she has alot of color codes, and is known for such and the knowledge of such codes. Personality She is usually very friendly and kind, but gets annoyed at only when it peaks (such as being ignored or yelled at). Usually she doesn't mind jokes, even going as far to use friend's jokes if she really feels like it, but if it goes on for too long, it will spark annoyance in her. Usually she jokes around by being mock-angry, supposedly angry but not actually angry, including yelling out that person's name quite loudly. She likes giving advice and likes when her friends are all happy and going good, and trusts who she feels to trust. She's also very caring to the point that in some circumstances, she gives/likes to give others a go (like being in Mario 64 videos, she sometimes wouldn't and doesn't mind if others have a go in the video, in her videos she tries to put more members in). Sometimes she's cautious story-wise of other's creations and is sometimes strict when relating to certain things (SCB charm being an example), but mostly spends her time helping those she can and is very kind in most circumstances. Overall she's a friendly person to be around. Series She Makes SM64 Adventures SM64 Shorttakes Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invcincibility Frames Appearances as a Character SM64 Adventures In SM64 Adventures, Pinkolol16 is portrayed as one of the main protagonists. She is normally portrayed as how she would act as a person, but with slight differences. In episode 1, she only played around, in water becoming stalked by fish, and then later stole Jinda's life supply, and tried to tell him to go to the top to no avail. She then yelled at noobs in the random moment. In episode 2, she went to Wet-Dry World after a small nap and went to the secret town to find it was already de-flooded. It was then she met Bluekik14, and invited him to the castle. She then watched Akin and Starman3 get shocked at each others similarities in the random moment. In episode 3, she was playing with Jinda in the castle, and was alerted to by Akin that Star Road existed and should adventure there. She took Jinda there by cannon and fixed up his colour code when he couldn't -20 it himself. She thought of it like the Fourth Dimension (referencing Blooper 44, which happens before this episode), and showed Jinda the Star Road, not telling this similarity to him directly. She then showed him a level as they played around echoing each other in a strange poem, song thing, as a starnge came, revealing himself as Akin, who Pink didn't -20 even though they found out who it was. After a small discussion, they went home and Pink told them she'd tell them about the secret place one day, but only if they figured out the -20 for themselves. In the random moment, she threw out a laptop for it having bad internet problems. In episode 4, she decided to show her 3 friends the Blooper Land castle and surroundings, to show the Youtube Rangers to them. She acted much more active in this episode, going first to ask Starman3, and going first after finding out Enzo went missing. Jinda came with her and they explored Big Boos Haunt to find Enzo, leaving Akin and Blue behind with the YTR remaining and found him being trolled by Troll Boo. She and Jinda defeated the ghoul, leaving him to run, as they free Enzo, say goodbye and run home, promising to come back for Halloween after Enzo states it might be fun. In the random moment, she is chased by fan noobs. In episode 5, she stands outside until Jinda runs to her explaining about Akin, to which she isn't bothered about. She travels back in time with Jinda after he mentions the black bracelets have some odd quality to them. She and him meet a guy called Blue, and apparently are made aware it's a year and a month ago, as the two of them help Blue defeat the King Bob-omb who has known of his existance for a long time. They then travel back to their own timeline, and she fixes Akin up when they return. Starman3's Blooper Series Pink made her debut appearance in Blooper 44 of the series, when the whole YTR visited the Fourth Dimension to celebrate the anniversary of how long the Fourth Dimension has been known for. It was here she also met Pinkolol14 for the first time. The last thing they were known doing with each other was playing Fournic Adventure, a 4D version of Sonic Adventure. When the YTR returned home however, she also returned home. This happens before Super Mario 64 Adventures: Episode 3. Pink also appeared in Blooper 45 when she played Minecraft with Fawn before the blackout. She was then seen telling MarioStar92 that his story was very long and boring. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand In Super Mario 64: The Last Stand, Pink debuted in Part 7.5, where she was one of 5 to be recruited by Starman3 to help fight the Shy Guys. In Part 8, she was excited when Captain returned, but was confused when he showed her and Shadowarrior the multicoloured possession of the Shy Guys. She did not appear until Part 11 when she went outside to check what was happening, and was mistook for Starman3 by a Shy Guy, and also being the brother of Yellowolol13 (Starman3's disguise name in Starman Generation, which Pink watched through a portal), as she thought that he was a "special kind of stupid." She then defeated him with the help of Schm2000. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames In Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames, she first finds Akin in a room lying in front of a fan. He tells her Jinda went to Cool Cool Mountain, as she runs off to Blooper Land, and hears a story from Mario that she fears is coming true due to what she also heard from them. She runs to Jinda to warn him, and runs out to see the energy surrounding the castle. She then revisits Blooper Land for more information and meets Vindimka, who explaind more to her, as she runs back and tells her friends, including Jinda and WingedJukilJa, who saved themselves from the trap. SM64 Twilit Revolution In this series, Pink seems to play a very small role, appearing mostly in scenes that involve talking. Super Mario: Eternal Night She first appeared in this series in episode 3. In this series she supports him on his adventure by helping him out and giving information. In the beginning, she was one of the 4 to have found Royalomg and bring him into the home and meet him. She later helped him find a Light Star with the PSI powers she is depicted in this series as having. Starman Generation She played a very topical importance of role, as the only time she was known to be seen was when she was watching Starman3 in 2007 with the other YTR members. When Starman3 of the present said he was the brother to her in the past, she told LuigiFan54321 who questioned that she doesn't have a brother and knows Starman3 is trying not to cause a time paradox. Appearances as a User Skype Randomness Skits Pink's debut episode was in episode 9. She played a very small role in this episode however, and only replied to Starman3's questions around the start and at the very end relating to playing Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Luigi's Mansion 2 for PAL (UK/AU)). Skype Conversation Battles Pink appeared in episode 1 where she didn't play much of a role in the actual episode itself, but could be heard laughing in the background. Pink appeared in episode 2 and talked a little more in this, asking Captain why he makes random noises in calls when he claims he isn't making gibberish, and also tried to help MarioStar explain what he was trying to do to Cdrom. She did not appear until episode 5 where she was commenting that everyone was cutting off on each other in the call. She then also appeared in episode 6 where she was confused at Smus's explanation and noticed the cut-offs some repeated in the previous episode. She also appeared in episode 7, where she laughed alot more and tried to shout out things relating to the topic. In episode 8, she was mostly confused and tried The2Hunters' randomness with chicken at lots of points. In episode 9, she battled Lance acting like a cat. She was in episode 10 talking quite a bit, asking why so many puns were happening in one conversation. In episode 11, she was mostly there telling the fact that everyone was crazy and that they really needed to shut up. Royalomg's Shorts She appeared in Short 3 as a moral-type character, at the end saying "and that's what happens when you spoil in Youtube Rangers." She did not appear again until Short 9 where she played a similar role as a moral-type character, again saying a line but relating to stealing another's line. Super Mario 64 Mini-Bloopers: 2D Trouble In this video, she only appeared once, stating she hated the device, but displayed no sign of utter shame and disappointment like all the other members showed. It is likely when the group ambushed Mario that she wasn't involved. Subscriber Videos She appeared in alot of Starman3's subscriber videos, and have made ones for herself. In these videos, she can be described as generous for others' success and happy when she gets her own success as well. Quotes "It's time for pink style!" - her catchphrase/main line "Welcome to the party, you're late" - when someone/thing is late to knowing about something obvious. "Shut up Lanky Danky" - When Waluigi acts smart-silly. "Ah crud" - her alternative to "Aw crap." Used when bad things happen. "Oh my." - When an interesting occurence happens. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - When she's angry at someone for using a joke on her. This is usually for a joke. Noticable Facts in Videos *In Super Mario Eternal Night, she is shown to have PSI powers when looking for a Light Star with Royalomg and VGG101. These powers are canon to that series only. *In Starman3's videos, at first, her face and hair color codes were completely non-existant. This is because he didn't have those values inserted into the code, and thus, looked strange as a result. The issue was fixed sometime in May 2013, after his 9000 subscriber special, which caused an idea for Roblox Goes Crazy 26 as a result. Category:Youtube Ranger Members